un escape no planificado
by Makie Karin
Summary: Lavi fue agarrado por lo Neahs (como ya saben) un día cuanto tuva hiperactividad llama a todos los Neah y claro era de noche


**Escape no planificado **

Desde aquel día, que me llevaron con panda a la guarida de los Noah, he estado planeando salir de ahí, sin embrago todos mis planes fueron inútiles, todos fallaron, me dejaron a mi sin opciones validas, después de un mes ahí me rendí, por primera ves en mi vida me rendí, no podía hacer mas no tenia escapatoria alguna, me iba a quedar aquí hasta que panda, dijera algo o que alguien se acurde de nosotros, pero las dos opciones no son muy factibles.

Fue en un día Sábado a las 8:00 de la noche, cuando nos llevaron a mi y a Panda a una celda, la de siempre nos mantenían en esa celda, un poco chiquita la verdad, yo con duras penas me podía recostar en esa cama, de plomo muy fría y nada cómoda, intente dormir en verdad pero no estaba cansado, ya que me la pasaba entre inconsciente todos los días, apenas podía recordar algo del día aunque era triste era la verdad, pasaba de estar inconsciente a estar consciente era horrible.

En ese día en especial, no podía dormir estar tanto tiempo sentado y luego recostado, en ese momento me entro la hiperactividad, me movía de un lado a otro, quería moverme y lo hacia caminaba por la habitación, creo que incluso salte (el apodo de Yuu, se me a gravado después de todo) no podía dormir, panda me reñía es que era un viejo gruñón, con cara de panda.

Eh mocoso, duerme de una ves.

No puedo panda.

¿Por que estas activo?

Panda mira, he estado sin actividad física, por tres meses era obvio que esto pasaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y…. panda, bueno yo te quería decir, como crees que esta el clima estará nublado o soleado, y nunca te preguntaste por que te pareces a un panda, por que tu cabello es así no te parece raro, que tu cabello sea como un signo de interrogación, además que eso de ser muy pequeño, no te molesta yo a los 10 años, ya te sobre pase- intenten imaginar, que esto lo dice sumamente rápido.

Cállate mocoso.

¿Por que Panda? por que me tendría que callar, por que yo no quiero ser callado, estoy aburrido panda, ¿que podría hacer? eh panda, panda , panda, panda.

¿Como puedes moverte así, no que estabas herido?

Bueno ni yo lo se, panda estoy tan activo que no siento el dolor.

Cállate y duerme idiota.

No tengo sueño panda .

Pero yo si mocoso.

Pero quiero hablar con alguien, y aquí no hay nadie.

No me importa, con quien hables además puedes hablar solo.

No panda, Deak no quiere hablar, además hablar solo no es bonito sabias.

No me importa, con quien hables solo déjame en paz.

Bueno panda, voy a hablar con alguien- se acerco a la reja de y grito con todo lo que podía- ¡TICKY!, ¡TICKY!, ¡TICKY!, ¡TICKYYYYY!- grito hasta no poder mas.

Luego de unos minutos, apareció el Noah, en su fachada con el cabello despenado, con su pijama y estaba adormilado, claro que era tarde y que de despierten con gritos de la nada, te hace que te irrites aunque sea un poco. El Noah le vio al pelirrojo, que estaba en su celada no entendía, por que lo había llamado.

¿Que pasa?

Ticky, bueno yo te estaba llamando por que quiero salir.

¿Salir?- lo vio confundido, era mas que obvio que el dijera no.

Sip salir, a dar una vuelta.

No.

Pero, ¿Por qué no?

No pienso soltarte, hasta que tu maestro diga algo.

Pero panda no va a hablar, además que yo solo quiero ir a dar una vuelta, bueno tal ve bueno, sabes que tal 9 o 11 pero, solo quiero dar una vuelta no me voy a escapar ni nada por el estilo, si es lo que piensas Ticky solo quiero salir, y saber como esta el clima, estar encerado aquí por tanto tiempo, no se que fecha es hoy, quiero ver el cielo otra ves, vamos Ticky yo se que eres bueno- todas las palabras del pelirrojo los dice sumamente, rápido imagínense eso.

No.

Eres malo, apuesto que tu hermano es mas bueno, que tu.

No lo es.

¡SHERRIL!, ¡SHERRIL!, ¡SHERRIL!, ¡SHERRIIIIIIL!

Mierda- dijo Ticky

Al poco rato, apareció el Noah que le habían llamado, estaba despeinado con su pijama y un poco asustado, por que gritaron su nombre, pensaba que algo había pasado y claro el lo primero que pensó fue…..

¿Donde esta Road?

Sherril, tu me vas a dejar salir verdad.

Dios –dijo Ticky golpeando, la frente con la mano – Sherril cálmate, no Road no esta aquí, solo es el aprendiz de bookman, el cual te llamo.

¿Para que?

Para que lo dejemos salir.

Eso será imposible.

Pero, Sherril vamos yo no me quiero irme, solo pasear por ahí, dar unas cuantas vueltas y luego volver, además no crees que es un poco cruel dejarme aquí aburrido, por favor yo se que eres bueno, es mas sabes tu me recuerdas un poco a Komui, y es muy divertido así que por favor, yo se que tienes corazón.

No te pienso soltarte, puedes planear algo después de todo tu vas a ser el siguiente bookman.

Juro que no me voy a escapar, por favor solo unas cuantas vueltas, no tengo malas intenciones de verdad, nada malo solo salir ver el cielo, la luna otra cosa que no sea muro ,silla y ustedes ya me dejan salir.

No.

Yo pensaba que era bueno Sherril, ya veo en que se parecen ustedes dos, no tendré otra opción, que llamar a otro- tomo aire para luego gritar- ¡JASDEBI!, ¡JASDEBI!, ¡JASDEBI!, ¡JASDEBIIIIIIII!

¿Que acaso, quieres que todos despertemos?

Si es necesario si, lo quiero por que no puedo salir un maldito rato, que acaso ustedes no caminan o que les pasa, de seguro que ustedes no quieren, por que tienen envidia que yo camino y ustedes no- lo que decía Lavi, cada ves se volvió mas estúpido, creo que se quedo sin cosas que decir y decía lo que sea.

Nos llaman- vinieron Jasdero y Debito.

Para que nos llaman Hiii.

Jasdebi voy a hacer un rato con ustedes, que yo creo que les va a gustar mucho, haber acérquense- los dos chicos se acercaron - Bueno yo se que Cross Marian, les a dado injustamente las deudas que eran para Allen, y que pagarlas es humillante, así que tal si yo le digo a Allen, que las page por ustedes, yo puedo hacerlo por que yo soy su amigo, así que no se preocupen de esa parte, lo único que tienen que hacer ustedes es dejarme salir de esta celda por 5 minutos, nada mas y todas las deudas serán cosa del pasado, ¿que les parece?

Claro que te sacamos –Debito se acerco a la reja, e intentaba abrir la puerta de barrotes, con la llave pero fue detenido por Sherril y Jasdero fue detenido por Ticky.

¿Que están haciendo, no ven que casi son estafados por este chico?

¿Que les pasa suéltenme malditos, desgraciados? ,además que eso era un buen trato

Eso Hiii.

Piensen bien las cosas, eso era mentira.

Era verdad, además yo solo me voy a ir, dejando a panda y yo no me iría sin panda ustedes, tienen que pensar bien las cosas, de verdad que yo solo quiero salir a pasear un rato, nada mas sin trucos ni nada por el estilo, de verdad déjenme salir Jasdebi por favor, sáquenme de aquí.

Lo haría, si estos no me lo dejaran.

Si Hiii.

No te vamos a sacar, ríndete Bookman.

¡LULU BELL!, ¡LULU BELL!, ¡LULU BELL!, ¡LULUUUUU BEEEEEELL!

Maldito que te calles.

Yo no me pienso callar, hasta que alguien me saque de aquí, de una ves que hay de malo, que yo quiera salir de aquí, para pasear yo no veo lo malo, para nada pero ustedes lo ven, y no se porque eso es cruel.

Hablas como loro.

¿Qué?- pregunta la Noah, que se acababa de despertar.

Nada Lulu Bell, solo quería ver a una mujer bonita, a mi me gustas las mujeres, pero desde que estoy aquí, no veo a ninguna mujer, solo veo a hombres y solo quería ver una mujer, tu estas bonita a y por si acaso me sacas de aquí, si dices que no te preocupes, no me voy a enojar contigo, de verdad y entonces me sacas o no.

Eh yo …-estaba confundida, no sabia que estaba pasando.

No te saca- interrumpió Sherril.

O bueno que lastima Lulu Bell, yo hubiera querido que tu me acompañes, pero bueno puedes irte si quieres a dormir, ya que solo quería verte a una mujer.

Ya basta bookman, deja esta estupidez de una ves, nadie te va a sacer.

Eso lo veremos ¡WISELY!, ¡WISELY! Cof, cof , cof ya estoy bien ¡WISELY! ¡WIIIIISEEEELYYYY! Gritar tanto me cansa.

Si te cansa, entonces por que lo haces- dijo Ticky

Por que ustedes, no me quieren soltar y Jasdebi que están haciendo, no me van a sacar entonces quieren parar las deudas de Cross.

No queremos pagar, es que estos mal nacidos no nos sueltan.

Si Hiii.

¿Quién me llamaba?

Wisely, no importa sigue durmiendo – contesto Sherril al ver a Wisely

No Wisely, ven aquí y sácame de aquí, por favor solo quiero salir un rato, a dar una vuelta, solo eso nada mas de verdad, no pienso escapar ni nada por el estilo, por favor sácame oye tu lees pensamientos verdad, entonces le los mismo y veras que no intento escapar, de verdad y así todos ustedes verán que lo digo, es verdad y se tragaran sus palabras- una cosa, les recuerdos que cada palabra de Lavi, lo dice sumamente rápido, excepto cuando grita.

Eh? Hablas tan rápido, que no se lo que estas diciendo.

Que-leas-mis-pensamientos- lo dijo lento- dios ustedes, me entendieron verdad? Wisely estas tan adormilado que ni siquiera me entiendes.

A nosotros también, nos cuesta entenderte.

No puedo creerlo, que no me entiendan que les pasa, pensaba que me entiendan bien pero no al parecer ni ustedes me entienden, estoy decepcionado de ustedes.

Es que hablar como un loro.

Y… no hablo tan rápido, como para que ustedes no me entiendan, esto es injusto esperen ¿y… Wisely? ¿donde esta? no me jodas que se fue, maldito era mi única esperanza la única ¡Noooo! y ahora que voy a hacer, bueno seguiré llamando a Noahs hasta que uno tenga compasión de mi.

Ya basta, nadie te a sacar de ahí.

Eso ya lo veremos Sherril, ¡FIDDLER!, ¡FIDDLER!, ¡FIDDLER!, ¡FIIIIDDLEEEEEEER!

Nadie te va a sacar, ríndete de una ves maldito bookman.

¿Quién me busca?

Fiddler, me sacas de aquí.

No lo siento, pero no podemos sacarte de ahí, hasta que tu maestro nos diga, sobre el 14ª.

¿De verdad? – sonó decepcionado- Nadie me va a sacar.

No que ibas a llamar a todos.

Es que…. a los otros no los conozco, mi única opción era Fiddler, además quería oír su vos, el nunca hablaba así que me dio curiosidad, pero en realidad ahora me doy cuenta que, parece un amanerado en todo sentido, hasta su voz y su traje, hablando de eso no se dan cuenta que sus trajes de ahora, esos blancos les hacen ver muy…gays? verán por lo menos a los hombres, por que a las mujeres les queda muy bien, ¿verdad Lulu Bell?. Bueno al punto, que no deberían cambiarse de trajes, les hace ver, por eso, como si fuera gays sobre todo a Fiddler, el cual odio un poco por haberme, puesto esos bichos pero bueno y que me dicen ¿Me sacan?

No.

Vamos Ticky.

No.

Vamos Sherril.

No.

Vamos Jasdebi.

Es que estos hijos de puta, no nos sueltan.

Si Hiiii.

Vamos Lulu Bell, yo se que te enamoraste de mi por que soy muy guapo.

No me enamore de ti, ni tampoco te voy a sacar.

Mala, ¡Vamos Wisely donde esa que estés! – grito el pelirrojo.

No te voy a sacar.

¿Dónde estas?

Durmiendo.

Si estas durmiendo, entonces por que hablas- todo quedo en silencio después de eso- Vamos Fiddler.

No.

Bueno no tengo otra opción, ustedes han hecho que llegue a este extremo ¡CONDE DEL MILENIO!

Oye no, cállate el Conde no sabe que estas aquí.

¡CONDE DEL MILENIO!

Shhhh cállate ya, ya te soltamos pero cállate.

¡CONDE DEL MILENIO!

Hay carajo cállate.

¡CONDE DEL MILENIO!

Ya te vamos a sacar, y…. Lulu Bell te va a acompañar.

¡COND….! ¿De verdad? a ya lo acepto.

Uf por fin se callo, que hubiéramos echo si el Conde venia.

¿Quién me buscaba?- apareció el Conde, el cual estaba en su forma gorda, se quedo quito viendo a todos los Noahs ahí reunidos, y a 2 exorcistas encerrados en una celda – Ticky, Sherril me pueden explicar, ¿que sucede aquí?

Eh bueno pues que…..

Me tienen encerrado aquí, conjunto a panda para saber del 14ª.

¿¡Que!?

Maldito seas bocazas.

No es verdad, Conde el no sabe lo que dice.

Si lo se.

Cállate- murmullo Ticky.

Como se atreven , a desobedecerme ustedes suelten a ese chico y a su maestro.

Pero Conde….

¿Ahora!

Espere Conde, mire Fiddler me a puesto eso bichos, así que no podría quitármelos

Fiddler quítaselos ahora.

Si Conde.

El Conde estaba furioso, aun mas que cuando vio el huevo roto, estaba muy enojado haciendo que todos los Noah estén un poco asustados, todos le obedecieron en ese momento le quitaron los bichos a Lavi, y se fue con bookman de la casa de los Noah eso no fue planeado, ya que después de todo Lavi se había rendido de escapar, eso fue un escape sin planificación de ante mano, el solo quería salir a pasear, por primera ves el decía la verdad.

¿Que tal panda me escape sin siquiera querer escapar?

No esta mal mocoso.

Bueno ahora vamos a la orden ¿verdad?

Si tenemos que ponernos al día con lo que paso en estos 3 meses.

Tenemos trabajo verdad, pero primero hay que pasar por la enfermería, aunque la enfermera da miedo je, je.

Bien echo mocoso nos salvaste.

No hay de que panda.

Bueno esto seria el fin de la historia, que les pareció bueno yo quería dar una buena vista de cómo podía salir Lavi, y bookman de ese lugar creo que lo hice creíble y todo eso, bueno me dejan un reviews para saber que les pareció esta historia, me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


End file.
